A Casa dos Olhos
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: "Sabe, Anna, é muito fácil dizer que não acredita em fantasmas na mesa de uma padaria, pela manhã." Disse Yoh. "Mas ninguém ri dos fantasmas na Casa dos Olhos."  Para Anne Asakura


**Annita, essa é pra você.**

**A Casa dos Olhos**

**X**

_**Lá vem uma vela**_

_**Iluminar o seu caminho até a cama**_

_**Lá vem o carrasco**_

_**Cortar a sua cabeça**_

_**Corta, corta, corta, corta,**_

_**O último homem morreu!**_

**X**

**Parte I – Lá Vem Uma Vela**

Ela entrou na padaria e pensou que aquele era um local muito estranho para uma entrevista de emprego.

Mas não havia _nada_ naquele emprego que não fosse estranho, pra falar a verdade. Começando pelo seu nome, passando pela sua descrição e terminando no lugar da entrevista. Ninguém olhou quando a moça vestida rigorosamente de preto atravessou o salão.

Não precisou fazer nenhuma pergunta. Só havia _uma_ pessoa naquela padaria estranha e esfumaçada, de manhã, que poderia ter a profissão que ela procurava.

"Yoh Asakura."

Ele levantou os olhos do café. E sorriu.

"Anna Kyoyama, imagino. Sente-se." O pedido foi desnecessário, uma vez que ela já ocupara a cadeira vaga, mas ele não pareceu se importar. "É igualzinha ao que eu achei que seria quando li seu e-mail. Mas imaginei os cabelos pretos."

Anna levantou uma sobrancelha e se perguntou sobre a relevância daquele comentário.

"Então quer ser minha assistente." Ele continuou.

"Sim, senhor." Ela respondeu, contente por voltarem ao campo que interessava.

"O que, exatamente, a faz pensar que está habilitada para o cargo?"

Aquela entrevista era surreal. Completamente surreal. Ela ficava em dúvida se devia pedir algo para beber ou entregar o seu currículo.

"Tenho certa experiência em combate."

"Mas de organismos vivos, imagino."

Ela crispou os dedos, tensa.

"Sim. De organismos vivos."

"O que não muda o fato de que sua mira é perfeita e é capaz de manter a cabeça fria em situações mais extremas do que a maior parte das pessoas." O rapaz─porque não era mais do que um rapaz─chamado Yoh Asakura completou.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpresa e ligeiramente irritada por ele ter praticamente arrancado as palavras de sua boca.

"Me desculpe." Continuou Yoh, apoiando-se nos cotovelos com aquele sorriso tão tranqüilo. Quanto mais pensava a profissão que ele tinha─ou dizia ter─menos acreditava. "Você foi a pessoa mais adequada a se voluntariar para o cargo e, não vou negar, a única."

"Não estou surpresa." Talvez fosse a fumaça, talvez o horário, talvez ela mesma, mas seu riso veio seco e sem humor. "É muito incomum."

"Acredita em fantasmas, Anna Kyoyama?"

Era muito curioso, de fato─quem os ouvisse poderia pensar que não eram mais que velhos amigos discutindo curiosidades. Mas o tom descontraído e avoado do Asakura não correspondia aos seus olhos afiados.

"Não. Não acredito."

"Uma qualidade estranha para quem se ofereceu para ser caça-fantasmas. É como querer ser juiz sem acreditar na justiça."

Ela não respondeu. Sabia que aquela era uma pergunta que viria à tona uma hora ou outra e escolhera responder com sinceridade, quer aquilo lhe custasse o emprego...

"Está contratada."

... ou não.

"O quê?"

"Parabéns, Anna. Estou feliz que sejamos parceiros."

"Não vai me fazer mais perguntas?"

Era inacreditável─como tudo o mais sobre aquela situação. Mas ele riu, tranqüilo.

"Sobre fantasmas? Ah, não." Terminou a bebida e puxou um documento de quatro ou cinco folhas da mochila pendurada na cadeira. "Sabe, Anna, é muito fácil dizer que não acredita em fantasmas na mesa de uma padaria, pela manhã. Mas ninguém faz piadas sobre lobisomens quando é madrugada e você só consegue ouvir a própria respiração; ninguém se diverte com vampiros quando ecoam passos no assoalho de uma casa abandonada;

_ninguém ri dos fantasmas na Casa dos Olhos_."

**X**

**Posteriormente, deitada no chão de madeira empapado com seu sangue, ela olharia as poucas estrelas pela vidraça quebrada e forçaria seus lábios para cima.**

Ei, veja, Yoh─_eu estou rindo._

**X**

"Pontual—eu também esperava isso."

Yoh sorriu daquela forma tranqüila que, ela começava a descobrir, era seu sorriso _marca registrada_. Era noite e ela estava feliz por ter encontrado o local corretamente. O endereço da praça que Yoh deixara na sua secretária eletrônica no dia anterior fora vago e requerira trabalho.

"Vejo que veio bem preparada."

"Não sou uma novata, senhor Asakura."

Um coldre em cada lado do quadril e muitos pentes de bala reservas. As botas de combate e o lenço vermelho mantendo os cabelos longe do rosto. Anna era muito profissional.

"Bom, pode jogar suas balas fora." Continuou Yoh, ainda sorrindo. Ele mesmo tirou alguns pentes de bala do bolso e entregou a uma Anna atônita. "Balas de prata mergulhadas em água benta. Esqueceu que estamos combatendo fantasmas?"

Ela ficou parada um instante, esperando que ele dissesse que era brincadeira. Alguns segundos transcorreram lentamente até que pegou as balas a contragosto e começou a carregar as duas pistolas.

Yoh riu. "Pensou que combateríamos fantasmas do tipo _Scooby Doo_?"

"Francamente, senhor Yoh, sim." Ela respondeu, fechando ruidosamente o tambor de metal. "Já te disse que não acredito em vida depois da morte, seres que bebem sangue, nem nenhuma dessas bobagens. Pensei que iríamos capturar um idiota ou dois tentando pôr medo numa família."

"Anna, preste atenção, por que isso é importante. _Fantasmas existem_. É melhor você se convencer disso antes de entrarmos naquela casa, pois se ficar surpresa com espíritos de verdade e isso te tirar um segundo de atenção que seja, pode custar a sua _vida_."

Anna recolocou a arma no coldre. "Certo, senhor Yoh."

"De mais a mais, nenhuma família mora na Casa dos Olhos já há várias décadas."

O rapaz fez um ligeiro meneio de cabeça enquanto falava, indicando a casa do outro lado da rua. Era crepúsculo, e as paredes de arquitetura rebuscada pareciam ser de um laranja acobreado—mas na verdade eram de um bege sujo e abandonado. O jardim crescia já sem qualquer cuidado, cobrindo os vidro estilhaçado em alguns pontos da janela.

"Porque não?"

Ele sorriu, de forma melancólica e tensa. "Ainda não conseguiu adivinhar?"

Adivinhar? Mas certamente a casa seria vendida em dias com uma faxina e uma pintura e, claro, teriam de se espantar aquela ninhada de vaga-lumes. Vaga-lumes? Anna Kyoyama forçou os olhos em direção as janelas. _Não havia movimento de vôo._

De repente, ela engasgou como se lhe tivessem dado um soco no estômago.

Não eram vaga-lumes.

Eram _olhos_.

**X**

**Parte II – Lá Vem o Carrasco**

Anna manteve o revolver seguro em suas mãos. Seria capaz de mirar em segundos se necessário—ou esperava ser, mas não conseguia precisar porque suas mãos tremiam.

"Pronta?" Perguntou Yoh, a mão na maçaneta enferrujada da velha casa. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça (Mentira, naturalmente).

A maçaneta girou com um som antigo de desuso, mas funcionou—e a Casa dos Olhos se abriu com este lamento que não dizia nada. Os dois, as armas em punho, entraram rapidamente, levantando pó com suas botas de couro. E Anna não sabia o que esperar, mas certamente não foi o que encontrou.

Três garotas, paradas exatamente no meio da sala, os encaravam com olhos desfocados. Sangue seco marcava cada um dos pescoços, cada um daqueles vestidos...

"Vá embora." Uma delas disse, numa voz aguda e irreal. Elas eram inacreditavelmente nítidas. "Vá embora daqui. _Vá embora_!"

Seus olhos e bocas começaram a se esticar e elas avançaram na direção dos visitantes como aranhas dando o bote—flutuavam centímetros acima do chão, voando rapidamente em sua direção. Sua voz já se tornara tão aguda quanto unhas sobre o quadro-negro. Anna deu um passo rápido para trás, os olhos afiados e os dentes trincados, mas o que tinha acontecido com a sua mira?

Uma bala atravessou a primeira menina. Ela se dissolveu como se evaporasse no ar, sua voz sumindo num uivo distante. Ela olhou para o lado: fora Yoh que acertara a assombração.

"Concentre-se, Anna!" Ele chamou-lhe a atenção. Já disparando outro tiro. Outras pessoas, etéreas, líricas, passavam pelas paredes para dentro daquele cômodo. Todas elas gritavam

"_Sai daqui_"

"_Vá embora_"

"_Saia saia saia sa_—!"

Ela mirava e atirava numa velocidade estonteante, dissolvendo um por um, em pleno ar, as figuras que mal pareciam humanas—distorcidas como num quadro de Dalí. Pareciam dirigir-se especificamente a ela quando gritavam. Anna atirava sem parar.

"_Saia._"

Parou, de repente, ao ouvir uma vez bem ao pé de seu ouvido, o que a fez gelar da cabeça aos pés. Sentia, vagamente como se uma mão de sombra se apoiasse sobre o seu ombro...

"_Vá embora. Depressa. Enquanto há tempo._"

Anna olhou pelo canto do olho, pois mal ousava de mexer. Era um garoto aparentemente chinês, muito sério, de olhos dourados. Ele aparecia vago como um holograma, mas não tinha daquela distorcida histeria dos demais. Ele abriu a boca para falar mais, mas de repente se desfez em pleno ar.

Yoh apontava uma arma para onde ele estivera segundos antes.

"Não deixe eles falarem com você. Colocam coisas na sua cabeça."

"É verdade. Eles... aquele garoto..." Anna parou e se recompôs, grata pelo repentino silêncio. As figuras etéreas e seus gritos assombrados de delírio tinham desaparecido. "Ele parecia... tão lúcido. Estava falando mesmo comigo."

"Bom, ele vai voltar a falar com você em alguns segundos se não continuarmos andando." Ele baixou o revólver e seguiu a passe rápido, atravessando o salão repleto de teias de aranha. Anna o acompanhou de perto. "Eles não foram embora para sempre, sabe. São fantasmas. Ah!—Agora sim."

Yoh tinha aberto uma porta que revelou um corredor escuro. Ao ascender a lanterna, ferro pendurado na parede reluziu.

"Uma cruz?" Anna pareceu intrigada.

"É. Qualquer símbolo a que se atribuiu poder serviria também—um pentagrama, um ankh ou mesmo uma suástica—símbolos tem o poder que atribuímos a eles." Ele sorriu diante do olhar vago que, no caso específico de Anna, significava confusão. "Em outras palavras, aqui é um espaço de trégua. Não vão nos pegar."

"Se as balas não fazem essas coisas sumirem, o que faz?"

"Quando se trata de um único espírito obsessivo, geralmente tiros funcionam. Mas quando são _tantos assim_, é porque alguma coisa não os está deixando descansar."

"Que tipo de coisa?"

"Nesse caso, imagino que um lobisomem, um manthicora ou mesmo um demônio menor." Ele olhou pelo canto do olho e ficou surpreso por notar e sua colega não empalidecera, e sim apenas estreitara os olhos. "É, Anna, uma notícia por vez. Agora que você aceitou os fantasmas, está na hora do resto do panteão."

Anna respirou fundo uma, duas vezes.

"Ok. Qual é o _plano_?"

"Quando um humano é morto por algum tipo de criatura extra-natural, não pode seguir em frente." Ele deu de ombros. "É, o plano é matar o bicho. Que deve estar no andar de cima."

"Mas o _quê_ levou tantas pessoas a entrarem nessa casa abandonada para serem mortas por esse—o que quer que seja?" A jovem massageou as têmporas. "Quer dizer, o que _levaria_ alguém a estar aqui?"

"Como é que eu vou saber?" Ele colocou um novo pente no revólver. Via-se que era um profissional, apesar de Yoh sempre parecer desleixado. Ele era eficiente. "Preste atenção, Anna. Os fantasmas mexem com a sua cabeça. Podem até te deixar maluca, se você não fizer nada, mas não passa disso. Agora, vamos lidar com uma coisa corpórea, que pode te matar de verdade. Pronta?"

O rapaz subiu o primeiro degrau da escada no fim do corredor. Anna se permitiu um longo suspiro.

"É muito engraçado..." Murmurou, mais para si mesma do que qualquer outra coisa, enquanto recarregava o revólver com suas balas de prata. "...eles pareciam estar especificamente falando comigo..."

**X**

Atravessaram o próximo salão correndo. Todos eles estavam de volta—_todos_. As três meninas de olhar vidrado, o garoto que mostrava os dentes, a jovem que chorava...

E o garoto chinês.

Ele era diferente, é claro. Quando eles passaram, atirando nas formas humana indistintas que gritavam com assombro e delírio, ele ficou de lado e os acompanhou com os olhos—que pareciam repletos de raiva, mas também de tristeza, se você olhasse com atenção.

Anna não olhou.

Mas, quando se virou pela última vez para exterminar um homem alto que gritava para que _deixassem aquele lugar_, teve quase certeza de que viu o garoto acenar uma despedida desleixada de seu canto.

Ela não entendeu, mas também não atirou nele.

**X**

"É _aqui_."

Estavam no último cômodo da casa—o quarto do sótão. Mesmo que Yoh não tivesse declarado que _era ali_, ela teria sabido: os espíritos haviam desaparecido, e a fina cama de pó que cobria o resto da casa estava ausente. Aquele parecia, de fato, um cômodo habitado por alguém.

Ou alguma coisa.

Anna retirou a trava de segurança do revólver e, numa clássica posição de filme de combate, recostou suas costas contra Yoh. Fingiu que suas mãos não estavam tremendo tanto quanto de fato estavam. "Como sabemos onde ele está?"

"Acho que, de uma fora ou de outra, vamos saber em breve."

Seus olhos pretos passavam rapidamente de um lado a outro da sala. Podia ver algumas coisas ao seu redor, embora não soubesse bem o que eram—móveis, imaginava. Talvez uma cama. Onde estava a luz da lua para ajudar?

"Anna, eu já te falei sobre vampiros?"

Uma pausa. Ela engoliu em seco.

"Não, Yoh, não me falou de vampiros."

"Existem muitos _tipos_ de vampiros, sabe. Depende da idade do vampiro que te mordeu. Se foi um vampiro _muito_ novo, você pode acabar continuando como seu reflexo e tudo. Agora, se foi um vampiro antigo... um vampiro de _nona geração_... a coisa se complica."

O mau pressentimento que percorreu a espinha de Anna foi inexplicável. Não era exatamente _medo_—era algo mais orgânico, era uma mensagem cerebral muito clara que ela não obedeceu.

"Os vampiros de nona geração, ou qualquer um que foi mordido por um deles, são um caso à parte. Eles nunca podem sair de casa, nem mesmo à noite, porque a_ luz das estrelas_ é o suficiente para queimá-los." Ele estava sério, mas tranqüilo. "Entende? A luz de sóis distantes abre buracos em sua pele como o _ácido_ abre na nossa."

"Acha que vamos encontrar algum desses aqui?"

Quando a voz dele veio, ela teve certeza que de acompanhava um sorriso.

"Anna, eu já te falei sobre o meu irmão?"

**X**

Ela saltou no meio do escuro, parando contra a parede com os dois braços esticados para a frente e prontos para atirar. Tentou controlar sua respiração, torná-la menos audível. As trevas quase completas eram ao mesmo tempo sua arma e sua desvantagem.

Tinha que sair dali. Agora.

(_Ouviu, no fundo da mente, fantasmas que lhe diziam a mesma coisa há apenas minutos antes._)

Os passos de Yoh ecoavam a alguns poucos metros de distância e, apertada contra a parede, tateou em busca da maçaneta, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível. A ponta dos dedos tremia de nervoso.

"Anna?"

A jovem prendeu a respiração, imóvel. Podia ouvir as botas dele fazendo barulho contra a madeira do chão. _Estava se afastando, estava se afastando, ah, graças a Deus..._ Voltou a andar devagar e cuidadosamente, sentindo seu pé esbarrar em coisas no chão. Principalmente coisas supérfluas, como livros, discos de vinil e sapatos. _Meu Deus, alguém mora aqui_.

Suas pupilas dilatavam-se enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam mais e mais à escuridão. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas, mas uma fresta de luar entrava pela parte quebrada de uma das janelas. Ela podia ouvir os passos de Yoh mais e mais longe, chamando-a baixinho da outra ponta da sala.

Soltou a respiração e esticou o braço para procurar a porta...

Foi quando uma vela se acendeu, quase cegando-a, e _Yoh_ apareceu na sua frente.

Bom, é _claro_ eu não era Yoh. Não podia ser. Ela o ouvia, ainda, andando do outro lado da sala. Mas seu braço parou no meio do caminho, em choque e—porque não dizer—terror.

Porque Yoh não _vestia _trapos. E Yoh definitivamente não os vestia com uma nobreza que fazia-os parecer _capas de veludo e diamantes_. Yoh não tinha aquela confiança, aquela tristeza, aqueles olhos muito mais velhos que ele.

Yoh simplesmente não tinha aquela majestade.

_Anna, eu já te falei do meu irmão?_

"Boa noite," Ele disse, e Anna pode notar seus dentes excepcionalmente brancos que a penumbra emoldurava. Brancos e _afiados_...

Por reflexo mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ergueu o revólver e tirou a trava de segurança como um flecha. Mas seus dedos não tiveram tempo de apertar o gatilho antes que, com um simples levantar da mão, ele batesse na arma, que saiu voando para longe. Ela a ouviu deslizar pelo chão me madeira para longe—ele era bem mais forte do que parecia.

"Você é rápida." O rapaz sorriu, numa lânguida ferocidade.

Ele era quase monossilábico, muito polido e dono de um sorriso tranqüilo. Anna não saberia dizer porque estava absolutamente aterrorizada.

A voz de Yoh quebrou o silêncio, tão profundo quanto a escuridão: "Sinto muito, Anna," Ele disse, aparecendo ao alcance da luz da vela. "Ele não pode sair, entende?"

_Vampiros de nona geração._

_A luz de sóis distantes abre buracos em sua pele como o _ácido_ abre na nossa._

"Você traz a comida dele pra cá." Ela conseguiu pronunciar entre arquejos. "Traz a comida... já há muito tempo."

"Dois anos." O outro rapaz—_não, rapaz não, ele não estava mais vivo_—falou, de maneira dócil mas dolorida. "Dois anos desde o acidente. Muito bem. Você é esperta."

Na sua cabeça, um garoto chinês dizia _Vá embora enquanto é tempo_. Ela fechou os olhos com força e, num impulso, saltou para o lado e começou a correr. Havia uma chance de que conseguisse alcançar a porta, janela, qualquer coisa...

Anna foi pesadamente ao chão quando alguma cosia se _atirou_ sobre as suas costas. Caiu, os dentes trincados de ódio, e ouviu quando ele riu baixo.

"Hao," Disse Yoh, num sussurro, surgindo ao lado do irmão.

"Eu sei, eu sei," Ele respondeu. "Nada de brincar com a comida."

Ela virou a cabeça, os olhos fechados, e tateou ao redor. Mal conseguia se mexer com as duas mãos que pressionavam seus ombros. Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

Nada veio. Ele deu a primeira mordida com seus dentes muito, muito afiados.

**X**

**A Casa dos Olhos ainda está de pé, no exato mesmo lugar onde esteve por tantos anos.**

**Mas quem há conhece há mais tempo percebe, nela, um par de olhos extra de quando em quando.**

**X**

**A/N: Presente de aniversário de dois anos seguidos da Chibi-Anne **_**e **_**homenagem a esta sexta-feira 13! Ai ai, eu já devia saber que não adianta estipular prazos pra mim...**

**Uma curiosidade: História parcialmente **baseada em fatos reais.

**Quando eu era pequena, no caminho entre a escola e a minha casa, quase de noite, eu passava por uma casa abandonada. Havia vários pares de olhos, sempre, espreitando pela janela. Eu e os meus amigos costumávamos chamá-la de **_**Casa dos Olhos**_**.**

**Hoje, desconfio que eram corujas. (Mas é fácil dizer que eram corujas quando você não é uma criança na frente de uma casa abandonada, não é?)**

**A música do começo é a tradução de Oranges and Lemons, uma canção infantil brit****ânica (**_**Here comes the candle/to light you to bed/Here comes the chopper/to chop off your head/Chip, chop, chip, chop/And the last men is dead**_**!). ****Apesar de ser infantil, eu sempre a achei terrivelmente macabra, então foi incluída!**

**Ah, e pra constar: pra mim, uma pessoa só vira vampiro se restar algum sangue nela depois do ataque. Senão ela morre mesmo. **_**Acho**_** que isso veio de Drácula, mas já não me lembro mais...**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado, principalmente a Anne! Muitos anos de vida para essa sobrinha que eu mal vejo mais ( D: ) e cujo aniversário caiu numa sexta feira 13 de agosto. Puxa hein, Anne? Muito amor e toda sorte do mundo aí, você vai precisar! XD**

**Beijosmil,**

**Cookie.**


End file.
